Easter Egg Hunt HSM style
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: It's an East High reunion. Troy's acting funny, and Gabriella finds something unexpected in one of her eggs.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Happy Easter! I plan to get started on _Missing Out_ soon. I've just been busy with finishing up this school year, and this summer I promise I'll update as much as possible. I've got no firm plans for the summer, so it might just be dedicated to fanfiction. Who knows? :D Well I hope you like this, and review at the end.**

**Thanks.**

Easter Egg Hunt- HSM style

-Gabriella's POV-

It was tradition. Well it used to be, at least. When we were five until we were eighteen, the gang

would always go Easter egg hunting. Well, I wanted to continue that tradition with a reunion

Easter egg hunt this year. Let me give you a little background information of my friends.

Well the gang includes- my boyfriend of five years, Troy Bolton; my two girl

best friends, Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie; my two guy best friends, Chad Danforth

and Ryan Evans; and my self, Gabriella Montez. We had all been friends since the day we met in kindergarten, and the people we were back then are the people we are still today. Troy, blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic and adorable. Sharpay, loud, eccentric, and...PINK. Taylor was smart and witty, and she was married to silly, and sometimes idiotic, Chad. Ryan was on broadway, and still sweet as can be. "Troy, we're going to be late!" I called from the living room of our apartment that we'd bought almost a year ago. We all were now twenty two, and fresh out of college. Chad and Taylor had married right out of high school, and went off to college together and still reside somewhere in upper New York. Sharpay had had a few boyfriends since high school, and the last I heard, she was getting pretty serious with a guy from work, Steven, I think his name was. And every time I talked to Ry, he claimed to be too busy with his acting career to settle into a relationship. Troy and I attended U of A, and still lived in Albuquerque. I was so excited, I haven't seen these people in four years, and I missed them so much. "I'm coming, Brie. I had to grab some things," he explained walking into the room, and then looking up and smiling at me. I smiled back, and thought about the many times we had spent together in the last seventeen years, the best ones of my life. "Well, let's get going." he said, grabbing my hand, and leading me out to our car. "I wonder how everyone looks?" I mused as we drove to East High, the high school we had all attended, and also where the event was taking place. "Probably the same, hun. Looks don't change that much in four years." he said, grinning. "Well, you never know." I bit back.

Minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of school that held countless memories for me. It had been years since I'd been here. I stepped out of the car, and we both walked hand-in-hand inside the building. Our old homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus and Troy's dad, Mr. Bolton greeted us at the door with a smile. "Everyone else is here. Everything is set up," Mr. Bolton said, winking at Troy. Troy smiled at his dad when I looked up at him, and then we both headed towards the gym. When I walked in, I spotted the four faces I was hoping to find. "Gabriella! Troy!" Shar shrieked, and ran towards me. She threw her arms around me, and squealed in delight. "I've missed you soooo much!" she exclaimed, and pulled away, glancing me over. "I missed you too!" I said, and looked over at the others coming our way. "Tay!" I exclaimed, hugging her, as Troy gave Chad a man hug. We all got reacquainted, and talked about our past four years. Taylor was two and a half months pregnant, so she was sitting this one out. She was a teacher at a high school in New York, and Chad was the basketball coach at that school as well. Sharpay was a dance instructor at a studio in California, while Ryan resided about fifty miles north of her. "So are we gonna do this thing?" Sharpay said, doing her best Rocky impersonation. Same old Shar, and you just had to laugh at her acting all stuff while dressed up in all pink. "You ready?" Coach Bolton said, walking into the gym with Darbus in tow. They had hidden all the Easter eggs like they had the many previous years before. "Okay, on your mark, get set, GO!" he said, and we all took off.

After about an hour of searching the school, we all met back in the gym. I had found six eggs,

and Troy was eyeing my basket. "What are you looking for?" I asked him, confusion etching my tone. "Nothing." he replied, acting as if he was coming out of a daze. I arched an eyebrow at him, but I focused my attention on Mr. Bolton. A couple seconds later, I caught him scanning over my basket again. "Troy.. what are you doing?" I asked him. "Nothing," he replied again. Okay, something was up. "Gabriella, how many eggs did you find?" Coach asked me. "Um. Six." I replied, refocusing my attention on Troy who had sweat forming above his brow. "What's wrong with you?" I whispered. "I'll be back." he said, running out of the gym. I looked back towards everyone who was staring at me, and I bit my bottom lip nervously. Coach Bolton jogged off after his son, and left the rest of us with confused faces.

A few moments later, Troy and his dad both came back in, and Troy had a determined look on his face, and he walked towards me, and took a deep breath. He took my basket out of his hands, and pulled out a green egg. "Open it," he ordered, and set the basket down. I looked at him once more before opening my egg. My breath caught in my throat, and the opened egg revealed a white gold and diamond engagement ring. There was an engraving on the inside of it. "Happy Easter baby, I love you" -Troy I looked away from my ring, and then at Troy, who was now down on one knee. He took one of my smaller hands in his big one, and gripped it tightly. "Gabriella Montez. I love you, and I always will. Will you marry me?" he asked me. Tears formed in my eyes, "Yes," I managed to choke out. He smiled brightly, and stood up, and swept me off my feet, twirling me around. He kissed me passionately, and whispered. "I love you so much." Every one had formed a circle around us, and they were all cheering. This was the best Easter egg hunt ever.

**Ugh, that was stupid. I'm sorry, please review and tell me what you think. Again, I'm sorry. Hope you all have a great Easter!**


End file.
